


Fushigiboshi no Hogwarts!

by Amizore



Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Fushigiboshi no Futagohime, Gyu, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore
Summary: Fine and Rein prepare to attend a magical school on the planet earth called Hogwarts, and endure new adventures there, as long as many strange people, particularly a greasy nosed dude called Snape. Developements occur, and things suddenly wasn't right. There is something off with Fine, and as the days go by, an evil force progresses. Even so, Rein's crush on Bright never fades, whereas Shade becomes attached to Fine, much to his dismay.There will also be some characters from the Gyu season, and I've always been wanting to write something with the anime as well. I wonder how many people have seen both HP and F no F? The character combinations would be very fun to venture about. Enjoy! <3





	1. Saying Goodbye ☆ Let's Go to Pigfarts!

<p>"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!" Camelot's panicked voice cried out in the bustling hallways of the Sunny Palace, "IF YOU DON'T HURRY, YOU WILL BE LATE!" She halted at the door of the princess's room, and kicked it open with surprising power. Lulu awed in wonder and jotted down notes, "Execute dramatic footjabs to deepen the element of frustration." </p>

Fine and Rein were curled up in bed, and snapped into action when Camelot shrieked into their ears. Missing the first day of school was a bad impression, and they did not want to harm their already wounded reputation. The inseparable duo quickly got washed up, dressed, and wolfed down breakfast at an unprincesslike rate, as per usual.

"Fine, what do you think planet Earlobe will be like?" Rein asked her sister.

"It's planet Earth,poomo." Poomo corrected Rein for the hundredth time.

"Earth..I hope their will be many delicious foods there!" Fine mused, "I hope Pigfarts will have sports, too!"

"Hogwarts-poomo." Poomo muttered. When will those princesses get it right?

"It's not good for a princess to be such a glutton," chided Rein. She suddenly went starry eyed, her fingers were clasped together, initiating her lovestruck sights, "I can't wait to see the different fashion they have! Best of all, I will be seeing Prince Bright more often~!" She squealed, "I hope there will be a lot of handsome boys!"

Poomo and Fine glanced at each other, exchanging blank (-_-) looks. They would never understand the craze for attractive males. From the table, Truth and Elsa glanced at each other, sharing gentle smiles.

"Fine, Rein." They said in unison, garnering the twins' short attention spans.

"We wish you a wonderful time in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." King Truth said.

"Now, hurry along, girls. The train will be arriving soon." Queen Elsa added, embracing them as they headed out of the door.

"Fine, did you know we were learning magic?" Rein whispered to Fine.

Poomo sighed hopelessly, as they entered through the portal. When they reached ground, they were in a bustling train station.

"I wonder where platform **9¾** is?" The blue haired girl wondered out loud, "Excuse me, sir!" A man dressed in a uniform and a hat glanced at her, raising his hairy eyebrows when he saw a little girl with blue eyes and blue hair.

"9¾? Think you're being funny do you?" The man remarked rudely, "No bloody nine and three quarters, so many ruddy kids asking me the same thing. Better be some sort of sick joke.." The rude man wandered off, leaving Rein feeling unnerved. She hoped that not everyone in this planet was as rude as the previous man.

"Hey! You come back and apologize to Rei-" Fine started, whilst Rein had to hold her back from chasing after the Kings Cross guard.

"Fine! Rein!" A familiar voice called out from behind them. The two turned around to see Lione, happily waving at them.

"Lione!" The twins happily shouted, hugging her, "We're so happy to see you!"

"I am happy as well! I'm glad I found someone I knew, or I'd be lost!"

The twins' eager faces suddenly fell. They were already lost, and had not even reached the school yet. A year of many adventurous detentions were surely set out for them.

"So you don't know where the platform is?" Fine guessed, earning a sad shake from Lione.

"Look, poomo!" The miniture fairy exclaimed. He pointed his tiny finger at a barrier ahead of them, and all of them watched in awe as a family of red-heads pushed their trolleys into the brick wall.

"You don't think that's the platform, do you?" Rein asked, her voice an octave higher at the sudden thought of going through a mysterious wall.

"It's worth a try," Fine said, "Let's go!"

Lione and Rein nodded, as they followed Fine to platform 9¾. Fine inhaled sharply, a determined look on her face. She tightened her grip on her luggage, and ran into the barrier, taking Poomo with her. Lione and Rein shut their eyes, but they heard no crash. They blinked, noting that Fine and Poomo had disappeared.

"It's our turn," Lione said, as Rein nodded confidently. If Fine had crossed over, surely she could as well. They held hands as they slowly walked into the wall, and a tingling sensation pinched at their skin. When they re-opened their eyes, they were met with a gigantic train.

"Last call for Hogwarts Express!"

"Rein! Lione! We have to hurry, or we'll be late!" Fine cried, causing the girls to jump. They proceeded to enter the train, and hurried to find a compartment where all of them could fit into. There was a compartment with a boy sitting alone, tightly clutching onto his violin case. Upon entering and further investigation, they noted that he was sobbing.

"Excuse me," Rein said, "What's the matter?"

"Is there anything we can do to cheer you up?" Lione asked, concerned.

"I can cheer you up!" Fine yelled, as she pulled her cheeks in every which direction, and getting the desired giggle of the nervous boy.

"T-thank you for worrying," The sobbing boy sniffed, blowing on a handkerchief, "I-I'm just nervous, is all."

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" Fine said, "Everyone gets nervous, but you don't need to be a crybaby about it."

"Fine! That's a rude thing to say!" Rein scolded, as she smiled kindly at the boy, "Hello. I'm Rein, and this is my sister, Fine. We are from the Sunny Kingdom."

"And I am Lione, from the Flame Kingdom," The fiery-haired girl curtsied, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Noche, and I am f-from the Orchestra Kingdom." Noche pointed at Poomo, "Is that your p-pet? It's c-cute."

Fumes puffed out from Poomo's nostril, "I am NOT their pet, poomo! I am poomo, poomo!"

Startled by the talking creature, Noche cried again.

"There, there." Rein reassured him, "He's nothing to be afraid of."

"Hmph! I am very scary, poomo!"

"Excuse me, have any of you seen my toad,Trevor?"

Everyone glanced to see a clumsy boy, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I haven't," Lione said, "I hope you will find him."

"Thank you," The boy said again, before leaving.

"Why do people have toads as pets?" Rein wondered, "This world is very strange. They speak in a weird way, too."

"They have accents, poomo."

"Accents or not, I am hungry! I forgot to bring my sweets!" Fine whined, her stomach gurgling loudly. As if on cue, an elderly lady, slightly hunchbacked, arrived at their compartment, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Fine instantly began to drool, as she oogled at the varieties of foods on the trolley, "I'd like to have one of each item, please!"

The woman beamed, "Yes, that will be 50 galleons, 7 sickles, and 8 knuts!"

Fine looked confused, "What are galleons?"

"I thought I explained to you, poomo!" Poomo cried, "It's magical currency, poomo. Rein should have some in her purse, poomo."

When the transactions were dealt with, Fine gleefully consumed each snack, offering some to her friends. The took out a box labelled 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans,' and gave one to each person.

Noche cried when he ate his, "I-it tastes like poo.."

"Mine tastes like carrots," Lione said, "Spicy carrots."

Poomo gagged at his, "Why is there a booger-flavoured bean?!"

Rein blushed when she ate her bean, "Ahh, it tastes like the scent of Bright-sama!" She gushed, "What does yours taste like, Fine? Fine, are you alright?"

Fine suddenly appeared worried and anxious, but smiled widely when she saw everyone's concerns, "It's nothing! I'm just sad mine tastes like sour milk, is all." She beamed, but even so, there was something off about the Fine. Rein could always tell when Fine's eyes where a notch less happier than usual.

The train stopped, and students began to file out. It was already evening. A giant man was waving his arms, calling, "Firs' years! “Firs' years, gather 'round an' follow me!” They clusted around behind him, and approached a gigantic lake filled with small boats. The man introduced himself as Hagrid, explaining the tradition of first years arriving in boats to Hogwarts. The group split, the twins clambering on a boat, and Poomo worried they would capsize the boat. It was very possible, considering the twins could never properly control the airship back home. Everyone was a tad nervous, but trying to light up the mood.

"Alright! Let's row the boat!" She shouted, "We'll be the first ones out of the lake!"

"Let's do this!" Rein exclaimed, as Lione and Noche nodded, and the four began rowing. Poomo was all too familiar with the procedure. Start the race nice and determined, have something happen midway when everything was going well, and have the airship completely destroyed. It was almost a personification of a date night gone wrong. Poomo nearly didn't notice when a giant squid clutched the boat, and began attacking it violently.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Hat?! ☆ Oh no, we don't want to be separated!

"Merlin's left buttocks , George!" Fred Weasley exclaimed to his twin, "What's with all the bright-haired people? I thought we agreed we weren't releasing any Hair-Hiccoughs until next week." Fred indicated to a large group of people that gathered in the middle of the Great Hall. 

"I heard Dumbledore invited inhabitants from other planets to attend Hogwarts," Lee Jordan remarked, "Majority of them are from some planet called the Mysterious Star." 

"Those chaps look like they're right out of dad's weird anemone shows." George remarked, remembering the muggle film his father had brought home one day. Aruthur Weasley had said it was titled 'Fushigiboshi no Futagohime.' "Look at all those ickle first years, they look like they've seen some sort of monster at their boat ride." 

"I heard some bunch of unlucky first years bumped into the Giant Squid." Lee Jordon commented, "Ah, here they come. Those poor chaps."

A loud boom echoed, as the entrance doors bursted open. It was followed by two shivering girls, and a flying bat-creature hovering beside them. All the chatter ceased, as thousands of eyes watched the most unprincesslike princesses take a seat with their friends. 

"Why does this always happen, poomo?" Pumo cried, his face red with humiliation and shame. Fine and Rein blandly glanced at each other, and began flailing and dancing about. 

"I hate it~~~ I hate it~~~ i hate it~~" They chanted, which only earned a more intense audience.

"Everyone is looking at the two of you, poomo!" Pumo exclaimed, "Stop embarrassing me, poomo!" 

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Dumbledore spoke, shying the attention away from the steaming red twins, "The very best of evenings to you! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. But first, please allow me to introduce some very special students this year. As you may have noticed, we have guests from other planets. Please kindly welcome them to our school, and make them feel welcome here. Oh, and one more announcement. We have two new staff members this year, please welcome Miss Camelot of the Mysterious Star Planet as Ravenclaw's new Head of House, and Miss Lulu as Madam Pomfrey's assistant! Now, let the sorting hat ceremony begin! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Lulu and Camelot?!" Fine and Rein gasped, gawking at the pair. Camelot and Lulu waved at the two. 

At the table, the twins were reunited with their friends while the sorting hat began calling up names. Fine was very occupied by food, and was amazed at how quickly things replenished, "This is paradise!" She cried out. Rein giggled, followed by everyone else. They wondered just how much storage was available in Fine's stomach.

"Princess Altezza of the Jewelry Kingdom!" The sorting hat boomed. Altezza rose up rather gracefully, elegantly sitting on the stool. 

"Hmm..I see talent.. haughty on the outside..incredibly kind on the inside. HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Prince Auler of the Windmill Kingdom!" 

"Honest, kind, warm-hearted..HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom!" 

"A true gentleman, willing to protect everyone..GRYFFINDOR!"

"Princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom!" 

"A very reckless girl, tries to be brave, but fears many things on the outside. Cheerful and optimistic, and is willing to open up to people..GRYFFINDOR!"

"Princess Lione of the Flame Kingdom!"

"Caring, supportive, and confident..GRYFFINDOR!"

"Princess Mirlo of the Waterdrop Kingdom!"

"Kind, shy, and artisitc...RAVENCLAW!"

"Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom!"

"A hopeless romantic, and can get jealous due to that..adventurous and wise...RAVENCLAW!"

"Prince Shade of the Lunar Kingdom!"

"Pragmatic, keen, accomplished strategist, is distrustful of others, may appear cold, but deeply cares for friends and family..SLYTHERIN!"

"Princess Sophie of the Windmill Kingdom!"

"Innocent, tactless, and kind...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone began to file to their designated tables, but a worried expression settled on the twin princesses's faces. Pumo sighed at the disheartened faces, knowing exactly what they were thinking. Fine and Rein may have different interests and dislikes, but they both shared thier recklessness and sense of adventure together." The inseparable two were always seen together, and couldn't stand being apart for a mere day. 

"This is going to be troublesome-poomo." Pumo muttered. 

"Fine..."Rein's voice trailed off, as if she was tring to gulp down her impending tears.

Fine shook her head, trying to mantain a happy face, "Don't worry, Rein! We will see each other soon! I'll find a way to sneak into your-"

"And get DETENTION-poomo!" Pumo scolded, and his voice softened when he saw their sad smiles,"Now, now, you too. It's going to be alright-poomo. You'll meet new people, and see each other everyday during meals and some classes-poomo! It'll be okay-poomo!" 

"Rein, why do you look so sad?" Fine stretched out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue, waggling it at Rein, "Cheer up! We can get through this!" With that, she was off. 

Poomo smiled, but his relief was cut short when Rein dragged him by the tail and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. 

"It's a shame Bright-sama isn't in the same house as me. Let's go sit with Mirlo!" The blue-haired girl greeted Mirlo, who was speaking to a girl with yellow hair. 

"Fushigi!" The girl exclaimed, "You must be Rein of the Sunny Kingdom!" 

"How did you know?" Rein asked. 

"Everyone knows! You and Fine are the most unprincesslike princesses in the universe!" 

"In the universe?!" Rein wailed. 

"Of course-poomo." Pumo said, "Who else could have taken that spot, especially after that squid incident?" 

Rein sighed, "Yes, I am Rein. Who are you?" 

"I am Princess Chiffon of the Mathematics Kingdom!" Chiffon declared, her eyes sparking with stars, "And I plan to win the most house points in the history of this school!" 

Mirlo shyly smiled, "I know you can be the top student this year." 

"And Rein and Fine will have the most house point deductions this year, I know it-poomo!" Pumo cried. 

"Maybe..but Fine's not here with me. I wonder what she is doing?"

"Hey! You were that first year that got attacked by the giant squid, what happened out there, mate?" Fred inquired Fine. 

"Mate?" Bright repeated, aghast, "Please refrain from calling Princess Fine that. 

"I see a jealous lover!" George chortled. 

"Leave Bright alone!" Fine shouted.

"Feisty, aren't they?" Fred remarked to George, "We were just playing with you. Mate means chap."

"Chap?" Lione asked.

"Friend. You lot are sure far from here. The Mysterious Planet, eh? Never heard of such a place before. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"We are prankster extraordinaires!" 

"Pranks?" Fine's eyes lit up, suddenly interested.

"We gonna set up some dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room." 

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" Bright asked. 

"Eh. We're used to it. Want to tag along?" 

Fine nodded, eager to tell Rein about the prank. She was ready for Rein to scorn her of such things, but was reminded of her absence. Was the separation really going to be alright?


	3. Chapter 3: Potions Class  ☆ Snapey is a Jerk!

  "The sun rises-poomo." He rubbed his sleepless eyes. Yesterday had been a wreck. He had to sprint from the Ravenclaw Tower and back to the Fat Lady to and fro throughout the day. Clearly, the twins were equally clueless and hopelessly tragic without his guidance. He glided over the hallways, hoping that the twins made it to class okay.

 "Meow."

 "Meow." 

"MEOW!"

  Poomo caught a whiff of shriveled fur and sneezed. He blinked, and was eye to eye to a squinty-eyed and scraggly cat. The cat glared at him, as if he done something horribly wrong. The hissing of communication was clear. Poomo groaned, "Fine! Fine! I'll go check on the twins-poomo!" He huffed, mumbling complaints under his breath has he strided to find Potions class.

 The musty smell of the potions class made Bright uncomfortable, as he pulled out his 'Magical Drafts and Potions' book. He looked around the room, spotting a few familiar faces. He noted Indian twins that were staring at him, whispering and giggling as he smiled at them. It seemed like nearly every girl had their eye on him, he noted, as he scanned his peers. The rowdy twins from earlier were adjacent to his seat, muttering about 'fit birds' and some other nonsense. The clock struck twelve, signalling class to begin. Nearly a minute later, the twins were huffing and puffing at the entrance, with a very disgruntled Poomo behind them, sighing with unsurprising disappointment. The class giggled.

 A loud thud hammered onto the floor, as a textbook was dropped on the floor. The classroom was immediately silenced, as all heads turned towards professor Snape. Bright noted he was a very grouchy man, with matted black hair and a large nose - in fact, the largest nose he'd ever seen.

  "What is the reason the two of you are late?" He hissed in slow motion, disgusted at the unstately duo.

 "We're sorry, sir! But in my defense, we were only a minute late!" Rein stated boldly, whilst Fine nodded furiously.

  "No. Excuses. Unless you wish to find yourself in detention, polishing the trophy room. 10 points deducted from Gryffindor. Each."

 Poomo groaned inwardly behind them, before drooping off to the hallway. "Be good-poomo!" He whispered to the two of them.

  Fine and Rein nodded quietly, finding themselves empty seats; Rein found it odd that it was empty, perhaps the girls in this world were too timid to be in close proximity in front of Bright. Rein's cheeks flushed, mouthing him a small hello. Bright smiled warmly, and Rein clenched her fists to prevent herself from squealing. Snape coughed, and began his speech.

  "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Bright was taken back by the rudeness of the man, and was nearly about to protest his mannerisms when a black haired boy beat him to it.

  "Ah, Harry Potter, our celebrity."

  The Prince of the Jewelry kingdom watched as the two stared at each other, tense. The short exchange ended with Harry in detention, and he was comforted by his two friends, a redheaded boy and a bushy-haired girl. Snape began his lesson, announcing that they were to brew Wolfsbane Potion, before allowing the class get to work.

Bright instantly felt someone breathing down his neck. It was those pesky Weasley twins again. He tilted his head, asking softly, "What is the matter?"

  The duo grinned quite raucously, exchanged looks to each other, "So," they said together,        "Quite the looker, eh? You've even got the infamous Cho Chang staring at you."

  Bright tread cautiously, "What are you implying?"

 The two smirked, and before returning to their 'work,' they mumbled, "You shall see."

 "Bright-sama?" A shy voice inquired him gently, and he looked up to see Rein hovering over him, "I-I have a question, Bright-sama! And..errr, I need your help, if that's okay with you." He nodded gently, as Rein began bombarding him with every question imaginable for the potions assignments. In the corner of his eye, he watched Fine creep away to the twins.

 "You ready, Fine?" Fred winked.

  "More than you are!" She hissed triumphantly, "I'm ready to set off some..dungbombs."       The red-haired girl wondered what dung was. She hoped it was subtle enough to get away with.

  George grinned, "Meet us after class in the common room."

 "But lunch!" Fine protested. The Weasleys shook their heads, "Reputation and honor over an empty stomach."

  Fine grimaced, but nodded. She was ready to show those silly dunderheads what she was capable of!

 The bell rang, and Rein was dizzy from the assignment. She had managed to brew the potion. Well, almost, before a sock came flying out of nowhere and into the concoction, ensuing into a slight explosion of sorts. It didn't matter though, as a concerned Bright helped to clean the mess with her. Ohhh, how his brown eyes could see the core of her soul! 

Snape dismissed the class as the next hour struck, and Rein rushed to find Fine to complain about the large-nosed jerk with. Fine had apologetically said she had something to do, running off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

  "But your stomach!" Rein called after her.

  "Honor over Hunger!" Fine called back, before dashing out of existence.

   Dazed, Rein found Mirlo and Poomo and ate her meal with them. "Poomo, Fine was acting weird today. She's not here and lunch is nearly over."

   Poomo scoffed, "Don't mind her, she's off with those pesky twins." The fairy proceeded to stuff a chicken leg into his mouth.

  "Ex-excuse me, m-may I sit here?" Rein looked up to see a teary Noche on the verge of crying.

  Rein nodded, "Of course! Are you in Ravenclaw too? What's the matter?"

Noche, "N-Noo, I'm in Hufflepuff, but they were being m-mean to me and N-neville. A-and the S-slytherins too."

  "Slytherins?" Rein asked. Shade wasn't teasing him, was he? "Who?"

  "This mean b-boy called Dra-draco." Noche sobbed, pulling out his handkerchief.

  "Don't worry! If he comes to you again, I'll punch him for you!" Rein exclaimed, patting his back, "You will be okay." She smiled warmly at him, and a weird thought popped into her mind. "Hey, Poomo, let's go to the library!"

  "WHAT?!" The tiny creature had his mouth agape, his eyes bulging out of his sockets,    "Wh-what, what, what? What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"

 "I thought I should study...all the classes are hard, and I'm determined to be a top student! Noche, do you want to come with us?"

  "Top student? You've already got 10 points deducted..." Poomo whispered, as he followed Rein and Noche to the library. A loud gasp and giggle erupted from Rein, as she began to blush furiously, "I knew he was going to be here! Oh, and it seems like Shade is there too."

   "I'll-I'll go back to the c-common room." Noche cried, shifting nervously, obviously getting the vibe that she wanted to be alone with her crush. He fled before Rein could say a thing, and hoping to bump into Neville along the way so he could ask for the Common Room password.

   Rein gleefully entered the room, giggling, and earning a glare from Madam Pince. The smiling girl greeted her favourite Prince, "Hi, Bright-sama~! Are you here to study too?"

The prince nodded, finding it odd that she was without Fine. He inquired about her, to which Rein replied with the mention of the Weasley twins. Beside Bright, Shade closed his book, and left the room. Rein wondered where he was going, before turning her attention to Bright, "Wasn't Snape such a poo poo head today? I really hope he doesn't deduct all my points, I want to win the House Cup!"

  "Please be quiet!" Pince reprimanded her.

   Bright smiled, and Rein relished at his cozy laughter, if only she could come closer to him, to cuddle him and touch his perfect, silky hair and kiss his smooth, silky cheeks. She wondered how such a perfect man was possible.

   "He was, indeed. More snarky than Eclipse, certainly. Would you like to study together?"

  "Yess, Bright-sama! Please dance- er, study with me!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

  This only solicited more anger from the librarian, "OUT. OUT. NOW."

   Rein flushed a horrible red, only earning amusement to her audience. Bright offered his hand to her, "Let's get out of this confined place; why not study beside the lake?"

  "I'd love to!" Rein sighed gently, as she took Bright's hand, and he helped her out of her chair. In that moment, she was in pure bliss.

  The sack of heavy dungbombs weighed nothing on Fine's shoulders, as she scrambled far ahead of Fred and George towards the Dungeons.

  "I think we've found our new seeker, George," George said to Fred.

  "Fred, I concur," Fred replied back to George, "You know what, Fred, I think she can handle this alone while we watch."

   "Agreed."

   Far ahead from the twins, Fine was outside of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, clutching her sack. She remembered the password she had heard this Draco Malfoy dude utter a few hours ago, and spoke the word into the middle wall, "Pureblood."   The entrance gave way, and she untied the sack, ready to release the bombs into the room.    "And what do you think you're doing, dummy?"    Fine froze, a bead of sweat forming under her hat, "Shade! I-I..you should stay away from the Common Room for awhile!" She flashed him an awkward smile, and returned to flinging the bombs inside. He snatched her wrist in that flurry of a moment, looking down at her.    "Sh-shade." Fine sputtered, trying to pull away, "L-leave me be! I have a reputation to uphold!"    Shade scoffed, "I am sure your reputation is unbeatable - other than Rein, of course, but you seem to outstupid her by a mile. You don't need to prove anything to show the world of your carelessness."   "Sorry Shade, but you don't faze me," she pulled away, frustrated, "Ahh, but before you leave, what is a dung?"    "Excrement, idiot."   "Oh. Erm, I guess that's what magic is for then, haha! Cleaning the dungbomb's stench in the aftermath."    "A WHAT BOMB?!"    Hurriedly, Fine pulled away, tossing the grenades into the common room, before hurriedly dashing away, and nearly colliding into the twins, "I did it! Do I get Honor now?"   The twins nodded, "You shall see."    "Weasleys. Sunny. What do we have here?" The drawling of the slow voice chilled Fine's bones.    "I-professor Snape! You look lovely this evening! It seems like your nostrils have changed for the bigger and better. Hey, it suits you that way! Now, if you please excuse me, I have to go find Rein-"  "Detention. All three of you. Tomorrow. 6 o'clock in the evening. I will instruct the location of your torture publicly in class tomorrow. " Snape snarled, before flouncing away. Fine's heart shrank, and she dropped her head in shame. What did she expect? The Gryffindor scolded herself for being so childish, for not listening to Shade. But the fun was worth it, right? Fine sighed, as she glared at the whooping twins as she followed them back to her common room.     Shade watched at the corner of the hallway, shaking his head. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter!  
> If you'd like to have any certain character interactions, feel free to comment anytime! :3


End file.
